Burn My Dread
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Set 25 years after Fallout 3 and New Vegas, a young psychic tribal is awoken during a prison break by two girls come to rescue him. Loosely follows the plot of Van Buren, Fallout Extreme, Tactics 2, and BoS 2
1. Prologue: Prison Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fallout. Fallout belongs to Bethesda, who purchased the rights from Black Isle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Sci-Fi, Post-Apocalyptic, Romance

**Summary:** Set 25 years after Fallout 3 and New Vegas, a young psychic tribal is awoken during a prison break by two girls come to rescue him. Loosely follows the plot of Van Buren and Fallout Extreme.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fallout

Burn My Dread

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue:** Prison Break

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_The year is 2306. It's been roughly twenty-five years since the Lone Wanderer purified the water of the Capital Wasteland, and the Courier united the factions of the Mojave Desert into the Mojave Republic. With Emma Carpenter's disappearance, a new faction has arisen as a peacekeeping organization across post-apocalyptic North America. Led only by a mysterious old ghoul, the Cause gradually gathers influence among the major powers of the post-nuclear society._

_But for now, we turn our attention to the Tibbets Facility, a maximum security prison in what used to be Arizona, ruled by an AI named ODYSSEUS. It is here that we bring to your attention a certain Prisoner, serving a life sentence in the Tibbets Facility for unforgivable crimes. Though he may be sleeping peacefully in Cell Block Thirteen, neither he, nor the other prisoners of the Tibbets Facility, know what is about to happen._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"See our target?"

"Um... Yes."

"Good. You know what we have to do?"

"Um... Yeah."

"It should happen any moment now. Wait for our cue, then we make our move. Understood?"

"Um... Okay."

The woman giving the orders would be considered by many to be a serious bombshell. Asian, with long, flowing black hair that framed her face. Soft features, high cheek bones, dark pools of brown for eyes, an elegant nose. Her body had serious curves, with a round rear, wide hips, thin waist, long legs supporting her 5'10" frame, and F-cup breasts, the cleavage of which was proudly displayed through her only mostly zipped white and black catsuit. Clutched in her arms was a laser rifle, modified to shoot three beams at once. At her belt was a well-used ripper, while a Pip-Boy 3000 was fixed firmly to her left wrist.

To her right was a much smaller girl, at only 5'1". She was Caucasian, though moderately tanned, with chestnut hair tied into a long, braided pigtail. Her eyes, most unusual, were yellow, with black slits for pupils that almost glowed as they reflected the light from the prison she faced. She wore a red field hand dress and white apron, brown boots, and a hooded mantle around her neck, hiding the top of her head from view. Like her partner, she also wore a Pip-Boy 3000 on her wrist, though she appeared to carry no weapon. Though of much smaller frame than the bombshell next to her, her breasts appeared to be quite sizeable in their own right, likely a D. Though she seemed unsure, nervous, and even fearful, she was quite naturally adept at perching herself on the thin branch of the tree she lurked in.

What brought these two very different girls to the outskirts of the maximum security Tibbets Facility could not be said, at least not at the moment. Their allegiance, a mystery. Their presence, unknown to the AI and robots that guarded the prisoners. Their target, their cue... Well, all would be revealed soon.

An explosion rocked the facility, the force sending a tremor along the ground and a shockwave through the air.

"That's our cue! Let's move!"

The two girls jumped from the tree into the fenced-in yard below. Already, prisoners were scattering to and fro, attempting to escape, while robots tried to round them up. The two made their way in, the taller blasting any robot that came near with her tri-beam laser rifle. The smaller girl revealed she had numerous knives stashed in her clothes, which she threw with pinpoint accuracy or wielded between her fingers like claws. The convicts largely ignored them. They needed to escape the robots, so no one stopped to wonder why two girls were breaking _into_ a prison.

Their first obstacle, the door to cell block thirteen.

"Open it." the taller girl commanded.

The smaller girl swallowed hard, brandishing some sort of electronic device that she attached to the card reader. In a matter of moments, the doorway to cell block thirteen slid open, a wave of prisoners flooding out. Cell block thirteen was where only the most dangerous criminals were locked away, rarely ever seeing the world outside their cells for the remainder of their lives. The two girls charged in, blasting or cutting any prisoner or robot who stood in their way. They had business here, but not with them. They were here for a specific Prisoner.

They reached one cell in particular, a cell that appeared to be their mark.

"Nikki, can you pick the lock?" the taller woman barked.

"Of-Of course, Junior!" the smaller girl stuttered. She produced a wallet-like object, opening it to reveal a full set of locksmith tools. Removing two tools of the pockets of the folder, she set to work on the lock, picking it within moments. The smaller girl, Nikki, ran in while the taller girl, Junior, took one last look around outside before joining her partner.

"He's here, Junior!" Nikki squeaked, pointing to where a figure lay prone on an uncomfortable-looking cot.

Junior approached, finding he was fast asleep. Very peacefully asleep, as well. He wasn't tossing or turning. He wasn't drooling. He wasn't mumbling to himself. He was just lying on his side, facing away from them. He wore just a beige jumpsuit, standard of the prisoners of the Tibbets Facility, and though some sort of strapped-on objects covered his head, the hair proved it. Dark purple, almost black. Yep, this was him.

"How could he sleep through an explosion and all these alarms like this?" Nikki wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter. We need to wake him up." Junior concluded. She nudged the young man's shoulder, getting no reaction whatsoever. A jarring also proved ineffectual. Finally, she rolled him off his bed, sending him tumbling to the floor. The young man sat up and shook his head, looking around and pausing when he saw the two undeniably attractive young women in his cell.

The Prisoner appeared to be wearing some sort of respirator over his mouth and chin, while blackened goggles hid his eyes. Most unusual, he had some kind of rusted metal headband over his forehead, two curved bars sticking out from it to frame the side of his head, and a chin trap to hold it on.

"Casper Shelby?" the taller woman questioned. The young man only nodded. "We're here to rescue you. No time to ask questions. Just come with us."

The young man stood up, dusting himself off. Junior stared at the odd contraption strapped to his head. "Nikki, what's that on his head?"

"Um... Ps-Psychic Nullifier. Uh... I-It suppresses psychic powers, both used _by_ the wearer and _on_ the wearer. This one looks like it's been locked on him, so he can't take it off."

"Hm... The report said he was a psyker. Can you undo the mechanism and get it off him?"

"I can, but i-it'll take a bit of time."

An explosion sounded just outside the cell they were in. "Time is what we don't have! Shelby, follow us and stay close! We're making a run for it!"

The young prisoner only nodded, taking off behind them at an even pace. It seemed the robots could tell someone had broken into the prison, and were beginning to converge on the three of them. A Mister Gutsy fired its flamer at them, but a knife thrown in the nozzle from Nikki caused the robot's weapon to explode. When they turned the corner, they came face-to-face with a protectron, but a blast from Junior's laser rifle trashed it.

"We're almost there. Shelby, are you alright?" Junior asked their charge. The young man appeared to be panting, but he nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Nikki, see if you can get that nullifier off him now."

"Um... Okay. S-Sure."

Junior kept an eye out while Nikki worked. It seemed this Casper Shelby was almost exactly between the two of them in height, standing at 5'6". His shaggy hair came down to frame his goggle-covered eyes, a lock between them and a lock to either side of them. He was oddly pale, though, for someone who grew up a tribal.

"Halt where you are. Orders are to terminate."

Junior looked to see several sentry bots converging on their location.

"Nikki! Hurry!"

"I-I'm trying!"

The sentry bots readied their missile launchers, pointing the appendages at the trio.

"Nikki!"

"I'm sorry!"

The missiles fired just as the psychic nullifier fell to the floor. Junior and Nikki braced themselves, but their charge jumped in front of them, holding his arms out in front of him. When they looked, he was holding back the force of the explosions with his hands.

"Shelby! What the hell?" Junior shouted over the thunderous roar of the blast.

"Oh my..." Nikki gasped.

With a swing of his arms, the explosions somehow flew back toward the sentry bots, blasting them into pieces. He stood there, panting heavily.

"N-Nevermind! Let's just get out of here!" Junior ordered. She grabbed the prisoner by the shoulder and pulled him along. They had to get out, fast. More robots would come for them.

The trio made their way out of the prison, Junior clearing the way while Nikki supported the exhausted Shelby.

"Nikki, what's wrong with him?"

"Um... It's probably been so long since he's used his psychic powers, what he did must have really tired him out."

"Dammit, we don't need this right now!"

Another explosion sounded, the wall next to them blasted down as a large group of convicts stepped through the rubble, evidently demolished with dynamite.

"Lookie what we have here!" one announced. "Two hot little numbers what found their way into our prison." He licked his lips.

Nikki swallowed hard.

"Yeah, right. Like we'd give you the chance." Junior readied her laser rifle, but when she pulled the trigger nothing happened. Crap. Her microfusion cell ran out of charge.

"Nikki!"

"I'm out of knives!"

"Then I guess you're defenseless, eh?"

The Prisoner resting on Nikki's shoulder stepped forward, standing defiantly between the girls and the convicts.

"What, we have a hero, do we? Heh." The convict pointed his gun at the young man and pulled the trigger.

Only to have the gun explode in his face.

"What the hell just happened?" another convict yelped.

"Gun must've been broken! Just fire!"

Each of the convicts raised their weapon, only to have their firearm explode in their faces the moment they pulled the trigger. Nikki and Junior looked to see Shelby's arm outstretched towards the group, and he was visibly sweating.

"Shelby? What the hell did you just do?" Junior demanded.

"N-No time, Junior! We have to go!"

The smaller girl ran forward and grabbed the Prisoner's hand, pulling him through the hole in the wall. Junior sighed and followed.

The yard was bustling with activity, robots and convicts engaged in battle over freedom. Junior easily cut a hole in the fence with her ripper, leading her two charges out into the nearby woods. Once they were at a sufficient distance, she pressed a button on her Pip-Boy.

Something rose from the branches nearby, some sort of floating metal craft, which smoothly glided over and landed next to them. Junior jumped into the driver's seat, while Nikki and Shelby got in the back. The glass dome closed over them, the ship rising vertically into the air and shooting off at jet speed.

"Nikki, is Shelby okay?"

The smaller girl nudged the young man. "Casper? Casper?"

He was sleeping.

"It's okay. Let him sleep." Junior instructed. "I suppose he's earned it after getting us out of those jams."

"Well... I can at least get these goggles and mask off hi-" Silence.

"Nikki? Nikki, what's wrong?"

Junior looked back at the two of them, only for her mouth to fall open again. Nikki had indeed removed the goggles and mask but... but...

He was a prettyboy!

With the goggles and mask gone, his baby face and boyish looks were evident to the two girls for the first time. For a moment, they were speechless. How could a tribal be so... pretty? It was only when the ship shook that Junior brought her attention back to piloting. Nikki, though, tried to position him in a more comfortable sleeping position, only to have him fall and rest his head on her shoulder. Blushing a deep crimson, she just hoped the ride wouldn't last long... Because she probably wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 1: Acclimating

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fallout. Fallout belongs to Bethesda, who purchased the rights from Black Isle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fallout

Burn My Dread

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 1:** Acclimating

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nikki and Junior docked their ship at Base, the hovering craft sliding seamlessly into its hangar at the Base's dock. They were greeted by engineers who hooked the ship up for refueling and maintenance. That was the problem with alien technology, after all. With mostly Earth technology at their disposal, they required a lot more care. Luckily Base had a whole crew of engineers adapted to their alien's advanced technology.

Casper Shelby, the rescued Prisoner, was still asleep when the two agents who retrieved him fully docked their ship. It was for the best, actually. If he said no to their proposal, he wouldn't know where their Base was when they dropped him off.

"Nikki, wake him up." Junior instructed.

The smaller girl nudged the Prisoner's shoulder, gently jarring him. "Casper? Casper?"

He was significantly easier to wake this time, the pretty-boy's eyes flickering open. He stretched his arms out and yawned, ending by smacking his lips a little. Nikki had to admit, it was kind of cute...

"Shelby?" The tribal looked right at Junior. "Do you understand English?"

He nodded.

"Good. That'll make things easier. I'm Junior Carpenter. This is Nikki Koshka."

Casper Shelby looked to each of them in turn, giving them a nod of acknowledgement.

"Do you know where we are, Shelby?"

He shook his head.

"We're at our Base. Our leader instructed us to rescue you from the Tibbets Facility and bring you here to meet her. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Nikki whispered to her partner.

"He might just be shell shocked, Nikki. Don't pressure him." Junior turned back to Casper. "Are you ready to meet our leader, Shelby?"

He nodded.

"Uh... Good. Follow us, then. We'll get you a shower and a change of clothes right after you meet with Big Momma."

The tribal quirked an eyebrow.

"Um... That's our leader, Casper. She calls herself Big Momma."

The Prisoner paused a moment, as if processing his thoughts, before nodding.

"Right, then. Follow us. Don't wander off, and don't fall behind, okay Shelby?"

The Prisoner nodded again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The aptly-named 'Base' was entirely metal walls and oddly advanced technology everywhere. The doors slid open through control panels next to them, some even doing so automatically, and there were all kinds of devices that seemed foreign or alien.

The people of the Base; men, women, children; humans, ghouls, super mutants; all stopped to watch the two agents with their charge. They stopped to look for many reasons. For one, these two were their organization's top agents. Second, them being following by a pretty-boy in a dirty beige jumpsuit was... unusual. Could this have been the rumored psychic tribal Big Momma had been searching for? Casper Shelby seemed undisturbed by their staring, but Nikki still felt the need to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I-It's okay, Casper. We've just been looking for you for a long time, is all. Everyone probably wants to meet you."

He shrugged.

"Luckily, you're our charge, Shelby. Nikki and I have exclusive access to you until you settle in here. Think of us as your prison guards, and Big Momma as the warden." Junior explained, chuckling to herself at the end.

Nikki sighed. "That's not a very nice way to look at it, Junior. It's more like... we're his servants, or bodyguards, or something."

"Ugh. I'm no one's servant." Junior growled.

Nikki just sighed again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Casper Shelby was led into a large room that seemed to be the command center of the entire Base. Numerous people of all genders, age ranges, races, and species ambled about, attending to various control panels. Nikki and Junior brought their charge to the center of the area, just under the view of a balcony from the upper level, with no visible stairs leading up to it.

"Welcome back, you two. I trust you were successful in your mission?" a raspy female voice spoke from the upper level.

"Of course, Mother." Junior replied.

"Big Momma, ma'am, we present to you... Casper Shelby." Nikki explained, gesturing to where he stood between them.

The owner of the voice stepped over to the railing, revealing herself to be a female ghoul dressed in rags and with a Pip-Boy 3000 on her left wrist. What little hair she had was ghost white, and though her rags were baggy, she appeared to be an H-cup at the very least, which was highly unusual for a ghoul.

"Huh. You're as cute as I've heard. Casper Shelby, correct?"

The tribal nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Step forward so you can hear me better."

He did so.

"I'm Big Momma, leader of our organization. I assume you have a lot of questions, so just tell me want you want to know and I'll do my best to answer them."

Casper just shrugged.

"So... any questions?"

He shook his head.

"Oh. And here I had prepared all my answers for you. Oh well. Might as well explain them all anyway."

The ghoul began pacing back and forth.

"As I told you, I am Big Momma, leader of our organization. We're simply called... The Cause. Our ultimate goal is to reunite the shattered remnants of this country into its former glory of the United States of America. However, we all have to start somewhere, so our first step is general peacekeeping, be that by settling disputes or taking out problem individuals. As you know, my top agents, Junior Carpenter and Nikki Koshka, have rescued you from the maximum security Tibbets Facility. This is because the Cause needs you. We've heard reports about you, Casper Shelby, and have spent months tracking you down and waiting for the right moment to swoop in and rescue you from that prison hell. So, Casper Shelby... I want you to work for me. If you agree, consider me your boss, and you my number two. You'll be put in charge of a squad and assigned top priority missions direct from my dry, decayed lips. What say you, Casper Shelby? Do you choose to join our Cause, or shall we show you the exit?"

There was a long pause, the Prisoner merely standing there with his hands in his pockets, gazing up at the ghoul. He looked around at all the people staring at him, including good long looks at Nikki and Junior. After a while, he nodded.

"Uh... Was that a yes?"

He nodded again.

"A yes to what? You're saying you want to join the Cause?"

He nodded once more.

"Really? Just like that?"

He nodded yet again.

"And you're sure you don't have any questions? Don't want to know more before you agree?"

He nodded a fifth time.

"Um... Can you talk?"

He nodded for the umpteenth time.

"Well... That settles things. Junior, report to your office. I need you to fill out some paperwork. Nikki, please show Casper Shelby to his room so he can have a shower and a new change of clothes.

"Right away, Mother." Junior nodded.

"Y-Yes ma'am, Big Momma." Nikki stammered. She was surprised. He just agreed right off the bat like that?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nikki led the newest member of the Cause through the halls, the humans, ghouls, and super mutants they passed cheering or giving the Prisoner a pat on the back. Yep, word traveled fast on the Base. It helped that every member of the Cause was given a Pip-Boy with walkie-talkie function to anyone nearby with the same Cause-programmed Pip-Boy.

"Um... I-It's great having you on the team, Casper. I've heard a lot about you. Was it true you took down an entire New California Republic battalion single-handedly?"

She looked to see the tribal nod.

"Wow... That's amazing." Nikki giggled. She couldn't believe she was actually leading the fabled Casper Shelby to his new room!

"Um... Y-You're room is right next to mine, Casper. Junior's office is also right next door. We'll be your partners and handlers before your team is decided upon. Okay?"

She turned to see him nod.

"Um... Okay. Here's your room."

Nikki pushed a button on the control panel, the door sliding open. Inside was a comfortable-looking bed, a dresser, a desk, and a door to an attached bathroom.

"You can go ahead and leave your clothes on the bed and go have a quick shower. I'll bring you a new change of clothes. A _clean_ change of clothes. You, um... Your jumpsuit is covered in dirt and sweat, after all." She giggled a little.

Casper said nothing, merely gazing around the room with disinterest.

"Um... Okay. I'll be right back with your new outfit. When you've had your shower and changed your clothes, just head left down the hall and turn right to meet me and Junior in the rec room."

She turned and walked out, smiling to herself. He sure was quiet, wasn't he? Could he really be shell shocked? He told Big Momma he could talk, so why wasn't he? The Tibbets Facility didn't do anything to his voice, did they?

Pondering this, Nikki retrieved a duster typically worn by bounty hunters, feeling it suited him, since he would be their team's leader. It looked cool, too, fitting his dashing looks, she figured. Along with it she selected some gray pants, a black shirt, brown boots, and brown fingerless gloves. She also stopped by the armory and picked up a Pip-Boy 3000 for him. All members of the Cause were required to have one, after all, and he'd be getting it sooner or later.

"Hey, Tobi?" she called into the armory.

"Oh, hey Nikki." The young man looked up from the Pip-Boy he was programming. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a Pip-Boy for Casper."

"Oh, the tribal, right? Good news, then. He's not getting one."

"He's not?" Nikki asked, baffled.

"Nope. Orders from above. He's getting a squad leader's Pip-Boy."

"You mean..."

"Yep!" Tobi held up the Pip-Boy he had just been programming. "A Pimp-Boy 3 Billion." He tossed it to her.

"Well... I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Tobi."

"No problem. And hey, you busy later?"

"Um... Why?"

"I figured we could stop by the mess hall for a Nuka-Cola, or something. Ya know, my treat."

Nikki blushed. "Um... N-No, I'm, um... B-Busy. Need to help Casper acclimate and all."

"Oh, sure. No problem. See ya."

Nikki ran out of the room, the Pimp-Boy held in her bundle of clothes. She slammed her back against the wall once the sliding door closed all the way, her heart pounding.

Dammit... She just had a chance at a date, but she chickened out... It always worked that way with any man at the Base who asked her out. Junior used to get far more propositions, but when it became clear she would kick any potential suitors in the face, the members of the Cause learned. Nikki just... wasn't good at that kind of stuff. She always freaked out when people asked her out... She supposed she was partly afraid of guys... finding out... about her secret.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she made her way back down the hall to Casper's Room, walking in to find him gone. Hm... He must have been in the bathroom. His clothes were on the bed and everything. But why wasn't the water running? Nikki walked over and set his new outfit on the bed, stepping over to the door to the bathroom and listening.

"Casper? Is everything okay in there?"

No answer. Pushing the button on the control panel, the door slid open, and Nikki was greeted by a sight that made her blush so red her face almost turned purple.

Casper Shelby was standing in the bathtub, looking up at the shower head with one eye closed and a look of wonder on his face. And... H-He was ripped. He wasn't muscular, per se, but he was incredibly lean and toned, not a bit of fat on his body... He was pale, too, all over, odd for someone who grew up a tribal.

Oh, wait... He was a tribal. He probably didn't know how to work a shower stall.

Swallowing her embarrassment at seeing a naked man, Nikki walked up to the bathtub, trying to find her voice.

"Um... Uh... Um... H-H-H-Here. L-L-L-Let me t-t-t-turn it on f-f-for you."

Nikki leaned into the stall, reaching for the nozzle and turning it.

Now... Nikki didn't like water much. But it wasn't just that. The extremely cold spray hit her by surprise, she had been so distracted with not looking at Casper's manhood. But next thing she knew, she let out a yelp, and found herself having fallen on top of a very nude psychic tribal. Her face was inches from his, her chest pressed against his very bare, toned chest, and something... poking against her thigh...

"Uh... Ah... Um... Uh..."

Great, Nikki. Don't just lay there on his naked body and stammer like an idiot! Get up! Apologize! Do something!

"Um... Uh... I-I-I-I'm sorry! Um, uh... I just, um, fell, and, uh..."

Casper had a strained expression on his face. Was she heavy? Or was she giving him a...

Uh oh. The thing rubbing against her thigh was getting... bigger. And... stiffer...

The girl jumped twice her height, out of the bath tub and away down the hall, blushing a deep crimson all over her face. She didn't stop to check if Casper was all right. She just had to get out of there!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After some thorough 'meditations' in her own room, Nikki was sure the image of the naked, toned, lean Casper Shelby was out of her mind. She entered the rec room to find Junior reading an issue of Future Weapons Today and enjoying a mug of black coffee. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at a thoroughly exhausted Nikki.

"Nikki? What the hell happened to you? It's like you just ran a mile and got trampled by the other runners."

"Um... On, n-nothing. Just some, uh... exercises in my room, is all." The girl squeaked.

Junior smirked. "Oh? And what brought on these 'exercises?'"

Nikki blushed, tapping her fingers together. "Um... J-Just helped Casper with his shower, is all..."

"Aww, don't you sound absolutely smitten." Junior teased.

"N-N-No! I-It's not like that! I-It was an accident!" Nikki exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth in alarm.

"Accident, huh? Well, keep it that way."

"Huh? Why? Is relations between squad members against the rules?"

Junior just snorted. "Hah! Yeah, right! If that were true, Tobi would be discharged for fucking every woman in the Base! I just can't have you, my partner, shacking up with a filthy tribal."

What? Tobi was just hoping for a one night stand with her? He... wasn't interested in her for her- Wait, what?

"Junior... Did you just call Casper a... a filthy tribal?" the cloaked girl whimpered, her voice quivering.

"Of course. That's what he is. Psychic powers don't immediately make you smart. He's just a filthy, ignorant tribal."

"But... Junior... He's going to be our leader."

"Temporarily, until he gets a team of his own. And I'll hate every second of having to obey a damn savage. If you ask me, Mother made a bad decision making him her second-in-command."

"Um... A-Are you sure you're not just jealous, because Big Momma was originally grooming you for that role?"

Junior's face grew dark, glaring at the smaller girl "What... did I just... hear... from you?"

Nikki felt a shiver run up her spine. "Um... Uh... Um..."

The door behind the girl opened, a figure in a duster and golden Pip-Boy walking in.

"Oh! Casper!" Nikki exclaimed, grateful for the distraction.

"Shelby. Good to see you. You look sharp in that duster." Junior complimented, tilting her mug of black coffee toward him.

Nikki pouted, frustrated. Sure, Junior called him a filthy savage behind his back, but was all nice and respectful to his face. Luckily Casper seemed indifferent, merely giving the two girls a little wave with his left hand.

"Um, Casper... I'm... sorry... for what happened in the bathroom..." Nikki mumbled, blushing.

Casper just gave a thumbs up, a small smile on his face, though his clear blue eyes remained distant.

"Oh... Okay... As long as you're not mad..." the girl sighed in relief.

The psychic tribal walked past them, stepping over to the coffee maker and examining it like it was foreign.

Casper Shelby sure didn't talk much... But he was a good person, considering he wasn't mad at all for what happened in the bathroom. And so handsome, too. Such a baby face and nice hair, even if it was almost dark purple. And his pale skin and lean, toned body, with the...

Uh oh...

Looks like she'd have to make a pit stop again...

Damn her overactive hormones! Why did her temporary squad leader have to be so hot?

Well... For now, Nikki would go help Casper with the coffee machine, and pray nothing like what happened with the shower occurred again.


End file.
